


No matter where

by mocchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, M/M, a bit angsty, but not too much, idek, im an angst slave free me from this agony, this took so long please kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocchi/pseuds/mocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just really wish that you were here, 'cause inside my dreams it's not enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter where

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keypyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypyon/gifts).



> Because she's fucking stupid but also very inspiring with her god damn cute IwaOi art fuck me--
> 
> This started out as a really simple and harmless headcanon, but IwaOi feels happened and... Ehhhh well---

It has been six months since the last semester holidays. Six months since they last met. Six months since they last saw each other and talked to each other in person.

Uni has been pretty hard on them, Oikawa studying sports lectureship and Iwaizumi studying sports medicine. The worst part was them being apart for such a long time though.  
The two friends had been together for as long as they could think, so not being able to see each other and meet up has been a very uncomfortable thing for the both of them.

It's a great feeling to see each other again after so long.

They're sitting together in a small café, drinking coffee, eating cake, chatting. Just how they always used to, when they still visited high school. When they came back from long and hard practice, exhaustion and tiredness taking over their minds and bodies, and them just wanting to let the evening die away peacefully.  
The café is filled with a pleasant coffee smell. It is a calm and relaxed atmosphere, the faint chatting of the other few customers being audible.

But something is different this time.

'Something's kinda off...' Iwaizumi thinks to himself, while listening to Oikawa's story about one of his new friends he made in university.

"Iwa-chan? Did you hear what I just said?"

Oikawa seems offended. He puts a morsel of cake into his mouth, chews on it and pouts slightly. This kind of face he makes when he's insulted is something Iwaizumi really missed about his best friend. It feels like he hasn't seen it in ages. This look makes him happy.

"Yeah, I'm listening" he smiles faintly.

Iwaizumi watches his coffee cool down, while tracing the rim of his cup with his thumbs. He expects it to make some sound, a silent squeak. But it doesn't make any. He's a bit disappointed to be honest.

"If so, then what did I just say?" Oikawa's still pouting, but wears a slight grin now, knowing of his soon-to-come victory.

"You talked about your new friend slipping on a slice of bread" Iwaizumi responds, while thinking about the image of this scene, and chuckles lightly.

Oikawa sulks because of his unexpected loss. "...Okay, that one goes to you."

Iwaizumi really missed his former captain. He missed having these carefree and blissful conversations with him. Maybe six months don't sound like a long time, but for two people, who have never lived without each other, and who know they can depend on each other when it counts, that's pretty tough.  
They originally wanted to visit the same university, but Iwaizumi decided it would be better for them if they go separate ways from now on, even though it hurts a lot.

"But you're weird today, everything okay?" Oikawa asks suddenly.

It surprises the onetime ace to get this question. It's not like it's unexpected to hear, he can feel the uneasy atmosphere, too, but he wasn't prepared to hear it from Oikawa. He actually thought he himself would be the first one to ask.

"Uhm, yeah? But apparently I was wondering... Is there something wrong with you?"

He blurts it out without thinking. Maybe that wasn't the best to do, because the face Oikawa makes now, totally shows that something actually is wrong with him. Iwaizumi doesn't like the kind of face his best friend is making. Not even a bit.

"What-?"

"Oh, sorry, it just crossed my mind, 'cause you asked me." He tries to fix it, but it's probably too late already, according to Oikawa's shocked face. "Maybe I really am a bit weird after all" he laughed. It sounded unnatural, he realizes.

This situation definitely is different. Maybe it's just because they haven't seen each other in so long, but Iwaizumi expected their reunion to be different. Less tense. Less uncomfortable. And more relaxed.

Oikawa doesn't speak up again, so Iwaizumi decides to be proactive in trying to steer this troublesome situation in a more comfortable direction again.

"Yeah, like, I don't know. I thought maybe you had a girlfriend now or something."

"No, I don't" Oikawa suddenly speaks up again. A smile on his face. But not his usual happy-go-lucky smile Iwaizumi loves so much. It's an artificial one this time.

Oh god, please no.

This is definitely not the direction in which this conversation is supposed to head. Iwaizumi continues anyway, trying to save what he has done.

"Did you get rejected?"

"What?" Oikawa looks surprised, or... rather shocked. Ah. "That's absurd Iwa-chan!! As if someone would ever reject the great me~" He has a huge grin on his face, which stretches from ear to ear. He looks really pleased with himself.

"Problems with volleyball or uni?" Iwaizumi doesn't give up easily. He's one of the most stubborn people Oikawa has ever known. And Oikawa could probably kill his friend for his pighead and for chasing this up right now.

"No, everything's great there, too!" Oikawa smiles, while looking a bit troubled. He waves with his hands in front of his face. "Iwa-chan, what are you doing? It's fine, okay?"

Iwaizumi gets impatient. A heavy sigh leaves his lips. This is ridiculous.

"Fine then. If you don't want to tell me, then don't."

"Yeah, you're really pretty weird, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa laughs.

'You're the weird one, idiot' Iwaizumi thinks to himself.

Wow. He didn't know they keep things secret from each other now. There is something wrong with Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi should know what's wrong, right? They're best friends.

Maybe they're not anymore, though? Maybe he's wrong after all. People do change in half a year, right? Or maybe he just can't read the taller brunet anymore. Or even worse; what if Oikawa just doesn't like him anymore? No, that wouldn't make any sense. They're sitting here together, and they had a great conversation until Iwaizumi asked what's wrong.  
But what is it then...?

A worried voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa inspects the others face. "You're really not listening after all!" Another pout.

"Ah, sorry, it's just that I'm quite tired from the train ride." He rubbed the back of his neck. A childish gesture. Oikawa knows best; Iwaizumi only uses this gesture when he feels uneasy. They've known each other long and are close enough to remember such little habits.

"You should be tired from your flight, too, right?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Oh, yeah, now that you mention it. I am."

"Let's go home then, shall we?"

It did start as a simple chitchat, but it leaves Iwaizumi feeling hollow now. He has to figure out something. Something that will cure his lovesick friend.

  


* * *

'He's definitely lovesick' Iwaizumi has figured out.

The TV is quietly humming in the background, some documentary being broadcasted. The hum of the audio has a hypnotizing sound to it, relaxing Iwaizumi and calming his annoying thoughts. Neither him nor Oikawa actually listens to what's happening on TV.

They're eating dinner together. A quite normal situation. They used to eat dinner together all the time, especially when practice took way too long, because Oikawa wanted to do "just one more serve, Iwa-chan!". They'd order some food online and eat and talk until it's already late in the night.

The only awkward thing now is that Oikawa is silent. The silence is pretty nice and refreshing, Iwaizumi has to admit, but Oikawa to be eating in quiet is unusual. He'd normally chat really happily, spitting half of his food over the table and laugh at Iwaizumi being pissed about it.

But not today.

Iwaizumi gets startled though, when the taller brunet suddenly starts talking, breaking the silence with his cheerful voice.

"Ah! By the way, Iwa-chan! Did you hear anything of Mattsun and Makki? They're not answering my messages, even though they've read them all!"

Oikawa forces his phone, which is displaying his conversations, in front of Iwaizumi's face. The latter pushs his friend's hand a bit away and takes his smartphone.

The first text he sees is one meant for Hanamaki. It reads, 'OMG Makki I just saw a reaaally huge fish in the river, look!!' with a shaky picture of nothing but a really blurry river attached to it.  
There's another one sent to Matsukawa, which says 'Look Mattsun, they've got heart-shaped milk bread here!!' and a picture of lots of said heart-shaped milk bread.

Iwaizumi sighs heavily. Oikawa is such an idiot. He doesn't dislike his best friend's stupid side, though. But still.

"I think they've got more important things to do than answering your stupid messages, idiot" he said while handing Oikawa his phone back.

The taller male pouts, but they both know, that Oikawa isn't really upset or anything. It's just his thing he does whenever he feels insecure about himself and his actions. But over the time it also became a habit of doing this mimic whenever he's with Iwaizumi somehow.

"But you're answering them, too, Iwa-chan! So why aren't they?" Oikawa sulkily flaps with his arms like a baby bird trying to fly for the first time. It's a cute gesture, Iwaizumi notes to himself.

"Well, that's because..." He stops. That's a good point his friend has there. Yeah, why is he even answering such stupid messages anyway, he wonders.

Iwaizumi absentmindedly stares at Oikawa's fingers, which keep lazily scrolling through older messages on his phone lying on the table. It starts to feel like a natural situation between the two of them again. But Iwaizumi can still sense the tense atmosphere surrounding his friend. He begins to feel impatient over Oikawa's stubbornness again. Why won't he tell him anything?

"Oh, but Mattsun answered that one, right?" Iwaizumi speaks up, while pointing at the screen of the phone lying in front of him.

The messages read 'Mattsun, don't ever forget: If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks! ;^)' and an embarrassed 'Oikawa, what's wrong with you, it's just a date'.

"Oh my god, why would you text him this. Poor Matsukawa" Iwaizumi states while facepalming. He decides to apologize to Matsukawa as soon as they meet up again.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Mattsun's got a girlfriend now!"

Ah, right. Matsukawa sent him a message like a month or two ago, asking him to hang out together, because he's got amazing news. Iwaizumi didn't have the time back then and was really confused about what his former teammate would consider as 'amazing news'. But now it does makes sense to the former vice-captain.

Which makes him start wondering again what the hell happened to Oikawa. Or better - who.

"Ah, I really miss the old days. We had a lot of fun back then, don't you think so, too? Being here makes me feel really nostalgic~" Oikawa murmurs while smiling slightly. He wears a dreamy expression on his face, while blankly staring at his phone's screen. He then looks up from his screen.

"Say, Iwa-chan. Do you have someone you like?"

That's when he snaps.

Iwaizumi shoots up, his chair falling down to the ground. The plates clink when he slams his hands on the table and starts shouting at his best friend.

"Dear god, Trashykawa, why don't you just tell me what the fuck's wrong?! I don't understand you! Seriously! We've been there for each other for longer than I can think and yet you're still pretending that nothing's wrong with you, while it obviously is, and that it's nothing that I should be concerned about?!?" He just shouted it out in one breath. He gasps for air.

Oikawa can't even effort to protest, he is completely shocked and speechless by Iwaizumi's action.

"A-ah-- B-but Iwa-" he manages to stutter, before being interrupted.

"Shut up! 'But' my ass!! I'm literally-" The former vice-captain halts.

It wasn't until now that he realizes the motionless and frightened male in front of him, being as humbled as one could be when their friend is shouting at them.

It's not normal for Iwaizumi to lose his temper this much. It's not like him to shout at Oikawa because of reasons like this. Especially not, if there's something that seems to hurt his best friend a lot and lets the usually cheerful male behave much more introverted than usual.

Iwaizumi groans, grabs his chair to put it in a normal standing position again and sits down.

"Sorry 'bout that" he mumbles.

There's an awkward long moment of silence between them with Oikawa avoiding Iwaizumi's gaze, and the latter pouting over his own stupid reaction. How could he do something like this? What is he even so angry about? He shouldn't have shouted at the other. It's probably just a topic Oikawa doesn't like talking about, right? They're old enough now. They don't live near each other and meet up regularly anymore. They don't have to tell the other every single detail of each others life.

"Listen, Oikawa. I'm truly sorry, maybe you should just go home, and we'll sleep a night or two over it, okay?" Iwaizumi finally offers.

The taller brunet is still avoiding the others look, but finally starts murmuring, "No, it's okay. I'm sorry for not telling you what's wrong, Iwa-chan."

'Oh, so there actually is something wrong with you. I knew it.' Iwaizumi thinks to himself.

"Don't apologize, dumbass. Just know I'm here for you, and that I'll listen to whatever's bugging you, okay?" he says, releasing a heavy sigh.

Oikawa nods and smiles softly. It's not one of his usual, lighthearted and gentle smiles, he lets only his best friend see. This one's forced again, just as the one he put on in the café. It makes Iwaizumi's heart ache.

When he takes a breath to start talking, Iwaizumi looks up at his friend.

"Is it really okay for me to complain? Just a bit?"

"Of course it is, idiot" Iwaizumi smiles softly.

"I-" Oikawa sighs heavily. He shifts on his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position, before continuing to talk. "I'm just so- God, I don't even know what to say, Iwa-chan. Sorry, for making you worry so much all the time."

"I told you, it's fine!" Iwaizumi states once more.

Oikawa looks down and stares on his phone, which is on standby by now. He mumbles something. Iwaizumi is sure, he misunderstood what he just heard. God, he hopes he misunderstood what he just heard.

So he asks with an alarming voice.

"What did you just mumble?" He doesn't really want to know. He just shouldn't ask. It probably would be better for both of them.

"Nothing too important" Oikawa answered with a hoarse voice. He's not crying now, is he?

"It's important, if it's something you've said, Oikawa." Iwaizumi repeats himself once more, "What did you just mumble?"

This time it's Oikawa who abruptly gets up from his chair. Iwaizumi can clearly see the fear and agony on the defenseless male's face.

"I just want to disappear right now, you know?!" Oikawa shouts out.

So Iwaizumi did understand what his friend said, when he first only mumbled it.

Damn it.

"I don't even know why I'm still here at this god damn apartment! I'm gonna go home now!" he turns to face the door, but is stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"I won't let go, even if you say 'It's okay'." Iwaizumi calmly states. He looks the taller directly in the eyes, trying to at least get the slightest hint of Oikawa's real feelings like this. At least he's not crying, Iwaizumi realizes. "Don't you dare say that thing again."

"What? That I want to disappear?" Oikawa asked with a sarcastic grin on his face. "You mean that one?"

"Oikawa, I dare you. Please stop saying things like this. It's not worth it. Really." Iwaizumi tries his best to stay calm. One tantrum is enough.

Oikawa can't even hear Iwaizumi's voice anymore at this point. It's all a dull and distant mess in his head.

"But it's the truth, okay? I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to disappear!!" he shouts again. Louder this time.

Iwaizumi has enough. "Stop this, Tooru!"

This time it's the other male, who snaps as he raises his free hand.

Oikawa frees himself from Iwaizumi's grip and stares at his slightly red hand, before clenching it into a fist and taking his coat from the peg.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I have to leave now. See you." He leaves without saying anything else. Iwaizumi can't do anything but watch his fromer captain exit the apartment while he himself stands glued to the spot covering his burning cheek with his hand.

  


* * *

Iwaizumi can't sleep that night. The only thing on his mind is Oikawa, as he drowns in agonizing self-doubt.

He hears the silent ticking of the clock, tries counting the seconds to focus his thoughts on something other than his best friend. Oikawa's yelling still resonates in Iwaizumi's ears, his cheek is still burning. The slap didn't cause any physical harm, but being slapped by a person you trust and love more than anything is worse than having a visible mark on your face.

'...Love? Wait. What?'

He halts.

Damn it.

He has thought that he could maybe be in love with his best friend, but he never knew that it's actually true. He thought it's normal to miss one's best friend that much. At least they only see each other every six months.

But he did miss Oikawa's laughter, his stupid jabbering, his annoying-

'Fuck...'

Iwaizumi curls up in his blanket, trying to think clearly. But the more he attempts to focus, the more his mind clouds and he thinks about Oikawa. So he makes a decision.

Maybe it wasn't the best decision he could take, but it's better than doing nothing, right?

  


* * *

It has been three months since their semester holidays have started.

The last days have been good days. Not easy, certainly not comfortable for both of them, but still deeply satisfying compared to the first days of their holidays.

They're about to watch a movie together. One of those Oikawa usually chose. About aliens. Of course.

"Do we really have to watch this, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi groaned. It's not like he could convince the alien fan to watch a different movie, but maybe he will still rethink his movie choice if Iwaizumi asks him to.

"You picked the last movie, so today it's my turn again!" Oikawa pouts.

It's been a few weeks since their big fight. Their fights and negative feelings never last for a long time, that's the good thing about their relationship. They just can't live with being mad at each other.

Iwaizumi is already bored to death when the movie starts. He doesn't mind the atmosphere they're in when watching movies though.

Because just as he always does, Oikawa put himself in a for him acceptable posture and snuggles up against Iwaizumi's shoulder without moving even an inch in the 140 minutes of the movie they're watching. It has already gotten dark outside, even before the movie has started, and they're lying on Iwaizumi's couch under a huge blanket Oikawa brought over from his place.  
The blanket is nice, Iwaizumi has to admit. It has little galaxies spread all over it, which lose themselves in small folds here and there because of the two men lying beneath.

After what feels like an eternity they've watched the movie now, Iwaizumi caughts himself staring at the male resting on his shoulder. He can see Oikawa's chest rising and falling from his steady and slow breaths. His long eyelashes and big eyes reflect the dim light of the TV perfectly, and it looks like thousand stars are sparkling in his eyes.

When he hears a silent hick escaping from the other's throat, Iwaizumi instantly turns his head to face the TV while blushing furiously.

'Don't tell me he's seriously crying over this sloppy movie now...'

The movie nearly is at its end. Iwaizumi starts to draw small circles with his thumb on Oikawa's shoulder to calm him down a bit. He didn't really pay attention during the movie up until now, so he should at least watch the end of it, because Oikawa is definitely, since he's already crying, going to rant over the ending scenes.

It looks like a totally stereotypical movie from what Iwaizumi can say, despite having just watched the end of it.

The movie appeared to have a rather sad ending. The female protagonist was being taken from her loved one by some aliens. The scene where the two lovers parted was pretty corny. But that's the stuff Oikawa loves most anyway, so well. How could Iwaizumi complain.

So now Oikawa is hysterically crying in Iwaizumi's arms, beefing about how everyone recommends this movie, but no one has ever said anything about its sad ending.

Iwaizumi pats the taller male on the back, rethinking why he's sitting here, reassuring a 19 year old grownup man because of some gooey movie.

"If they told you that the ending was gonna be sad, you wouldn't have watched it, idiot" Iwaizumi makes clear, while continuing to pat his friend on the back.

"I would have!!" Oikawa pushs himself away from Iwaizumi.

He makes a face as if he just lost every single bit of trust he had in humanity.

"No."

"I would-"

"No, you wouldn't have."

There's a moment of silence between them.

Oikawa pouts slightly, "...Mean..."

Iwaizumi smirks in triumph.

Oikawa speaks up again, "Oh, by the way, Iwa-chan!"

The other male still wears a smile on his face and responds with a quiet hum.

"Why were you looking at me so much?" Oikawa wears a broad grin on his face.

Iwaizumi's face turns a slight shade of scarlet red. Fuck. He noticed. How could he be so obvious?

"I-I- Uhm- You-" he tries to say something that would save his ass, but he can't come up with anything intelligent to say.

"I know I'm beautiful, but for you to admit that~ I feel so honored~" Oikawa closes his eyes and blushes feignedly, while putting his hand in front of his mouth.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees a really angry Iwa-chan and immediately regrets what he said.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry!! Please don't kill me!" he panics.

Iwaizumi sighs heavily.

The two men sit together on the couch, drink some coffee Iwaizumi just brought from the kitchen and enjoy the peaceful silence surrounding them. They both stare into the nothingness of the turned-off TV, silent sips being audible every now and then.

"Hey-" they both start talking at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, you first-" And again.

They look at each other, before laughing in unison.

"I'll start then." Iwaizumi chuckles.

Oikawa is still softly laughing, but nods.

It takes Iwaizumi a while before speaking up, but eventually he asks, watching out to not break the already damaged male in front of him, "Did you fall in love with me?"

Well, now Oikawa isn't laughing anymore. That's for sure.

"E-eh... W-what...?" A dark shade of red covers his whole face, "What are you talking about, Iwa-chan?! Was there too much caffeine in your coffee or something??" Oikawa's still blushing furiously and starts to laugh nervously, "You're ridiculous!"

He quickly takes a sip from his coffee to avoid Iwaizumi's gaze.

"Ah, so that's how it is, huh?" Iwaizumi asks with a monotone voice, looking down on his own cup.

The other male nods hastily, "Y-yeah... Like seriously, how do you come up with something like this? You're the weird one here, Iwa-chan!" He laughs nervously.

'This is so childish.' Iwaizumi thinks to himself.

"Yeah, maybe I am... Well, I did, anyway." Iwaizumi responds. He looks Oikawa straight in the eye, trying to convey what he feels to the other male.

"...did what?" Oikawa sips once more.

"Fell in love with you." Iwaizumi answers the other's question.

That said, Oikawa spits his - still hot - coffee right in Iwaizumi's face and on his shirt.

"Oh my god, it's hot!! It's hot! How can you drink your coffee if it's that hot?!?! Oh my fucking god you stupid dumbass, what's wrong with you?!?" Iwaizumi yells and runs into the kitchen to get himself some tissues.

Oikawa has a perplexed expression on his face, but Iwaizumi can't notice, because all he's doing is desperately trying to clean his face and shirt with the tissues.

"What kind of reaction is that, covering someone in hot coffee like that?!" Iwaizumi groans as he realizes the stains on his shirt will probably remind him of this incident for all eternity. "Like I just confessed-"

Just as he looks up, he sees the other male crying. He's still blushing and looks kinda surprised, but he's crying.

"H-hey, you alright?" The dark haired male asks. Maybe he went too far. But well, it couldn't be helped, right? After all what Oikawa has done in those past weeks, and how he made Iwaizumi mad for not answering his questions, this seems like a nice payback. Probably.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I just-" Oikawa tries to exclaim, but uncontrollable sobbing and constant hicks make it impossible for him to say anything.

Iwaizumi puts his arms around the taller brunet and tries to comfort him. "Shh, it's alright. Calm down, okay?"

  
After a while a muffled voice reaches his ears.

"I did." Oikawa states.

Iwaizumi was a bit confused, so he asks, "Did what?"

"Fell in love with you."

'Oh.'

They stay like that for a whole while longer, lying in each others arms, enjoying the silence.

This time the silence isn't something Iwaizumi hates. It makes him happy, it calms him. Everything that built up in those weeks vanishes and he eventually feels peaceful again.

"You actually look rather ugly when you cry." Iwaizumi breaks the silence with a soft laughter.

Oikawa pouts and shoots him a - not really - hurt look, "You're so mean, Iwa-chan! I can't help it, okay?!"

"Well, but when he's not crying, my boyfriend is really beautiful, you know?" Iwaizumi smirks.

"Oh, is that so? I think my boyfriend's also pretty handsome, if you ask me." Oikawa grins in return, tugging himself closer to his boyfriend's chest.

They continue talking for God knows how long, wanting this night - their night - to never end.

"Ah, by the way, how did you know that... You know... I fell for you?" Oikawa asks.

"I don't know, but you've been pretty weird. I think I figured it out when we had that fight." Iwaizumi smiles in thought of the last weeks, "I already fell in love with you when we were apart but I wasn't quite sure. So I tried getting a bit closer to you again" He fumbles through Oikawa's hair. "I thought I could find it out like this, you know?"

"Oh" the other male replies and straightens the bangs Iwaizumi just put out of place. "Sorry for slapping you on that day, Hajime. I don't know what overcame me, I'm just really really sorry." he says with a sad expression on his face.

Hearing his first name from this man makes Iwaizumi's heart race. Reaching out his hand, Iwaizumi cups the others face, and Oikawa lets happen, what has to happen, and closes his eyes.

It's a short kiss, but it's blissful and deeply satisfying and they could both feel each other's affection clearly.

When they part again, they look each other in the eye. A small grin plays around Oikawa's lips.

"It's okay, Tooru." Iwaizumi smiles softly.

It will be another six months until they will see each other again. But none of them cares right now. Not as long as they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this got way longer than I intended it to be. 
> 
> The hardest part of this whole thing was figuring out what the two of them could study tbh like holy shit I have no f*cking idea oh god.
> 
> The quote in the description is from AmaLee's and Dima's English medley of the Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso openings and endings! Please go and listen to it, it's really amazing, I love it! ((great work guys!!))  
> i crai evrytym


End file.
